Kaito Uzumaki
Kaito Uzumaki is a character in the original Life of a Shinobi RP. Kaito appears as the fictional son of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. Background Kaito Uzumaki is a Chunin level shinobi and the first child of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. Kaito's personality and appearance have taken more after his father, and unlike his sister, Hizana, he has not gained the Byakugan through his mother. Growing up in the same house with Akira and Mugen, Kaito grew close to them and nearly all of his appearances are alongside Akira. Personality Kaito's personality is just like his father; brave, cocky, knuckle-headed, friendly, etc. Abilities Kaito has shown to be skilled with the Rasengan and the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It is also clear that he inherited his father's large chakra reserves, allowing him to create a large number of clones. The Life of a Shinobi This RP started before the participants were aware of the canon content beyond Shippuden. So Kaito was created as a son for Naruto, but does not return for the Life of a Shinobi reboot due to the participants new knowledge of the Boruto era content. Chapter 2 Kaito first appears during this chapter right before the Chunin Exams Preliminary rounds begin. Him and Akira enter the mess hall where all the genin are waiting and begin talking with Mugen, Kazuma, and Hizana. For the remainder of the chapter, Kaito was a spectator during the preliminary rounds, commenting on the fights and encouraging Mugen and Hizana during their battles. Chapters 3-4 During this chapter, Kaito was a spectator at the Chunin Exams tournament. When the invasion began, Kaito jumped into the arena and killed several of the cloud ninja surrounded Mugen and the others. He was prepared to battle the rest, but when D transformed into Gyuki, everyone fled the stadium. Kaito makes no further appearances during this chapter. Chapter 6 In this chapter, Kaito and Akira were sent on a mission to Kusagakure. The mission was to convince the 7 tails Jinchuriki to come to Konoha for protection against the Akatsuki. The Kusakage, Yori Mabori, refused to let the jinchuriki leave with them, as they needed her help in defeating an extremist cult known as the Yigonists. Akira and Kaito agreed to help defeat the Yigonists so that Mao could return with them to Konoha. Akira, Kaito, Mao, the jinchuriki, and her bodyguard, Jo Feng, were sent on a mission to deal with the Yigonists. While on the mission, they were confronted by a masked stranger who wanted to capture Mao. After a brief scuffle, Kaito used shadow clones to trick and confuse the masked stranger, allowing the gang to get away. Unfortunately, they were immediately confronted by two Yigonists and then the masked stranger caught up with them. In the ensuing battle, Kaito took on the masked stranger while Akira, Mao, and Jo Feng fought the Yigonists. The battle resulted in the death of Sashren, one of the Yigonists, and the masked stranger retreated with Kuhika, the other Yigonist. Having just finished the an exhaustive battle, the gang was immediately confronted with three Akatsuki members. In addition, the masked stranger returned. After a brief fight, the gang was running low on chakra and Mao was unconscious, so they chose to flee. Essentially abandoning the mission, the gang fled in the direction of Konoha. However, they were eventually tracked down by the Akatsuki and were once again forced into battle. How this battle would have ended, nobody knows. The entire RP ended abruptly before this chapter was completed.